


Omega

by FluffyPuffySheeps



Series: The Many Faces of Tim Drake [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Cassandra Cain, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Omega Tim Drake, Platonic ABO, Tim Drake-centric, not jaytim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPuffySheeps/pseuds/FluffyPuffySheeps
Summary: Tim Drake is the only Omega in his family, which means everyone is a little more concerned about his well-being.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Many Faces of Tim Drake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 721
Collections: Fan Fiction Addiction





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So! Omega Tim Drake. I was originally going to write this epic multichapter fic about bonding and Jason and Tim becoming the best bros, but that is still a work in progress, and may never happen. So here's this instead.  
> My 'verse- omegas nest, go into heat, alphas go into rut, etc. I explain things in the fic, If you have questions I'll answer them. I tried my best to get a/b/o right but it's my first time with that. COMPLETELY PLATONIC! I tried to write romance once.  
> *shudders*  
> never again  
> btw written b/c of a really nice comment on one of my other works that made me smile. May be a second chapter in this 'verse if I get struck by it or ppl like it.  
> Yep sorry for the long note.

Sometimes, Tim hated being the only Omega in Wayne Pack.

Like right now.

Tim pulled the covers around him even closer, pausing his feverish typing for only a few seconds. He checked the timer real quick, 28 hours. Too long. He needed to put a plan into action. Jason needed to be taken care of. But the report needed to be finished within the hour if he wanted to get to the W.E. analysis and paperwork, and then he needed to review the quarterly reports, and then the Teen Titans wanted a second opinion, and then he needed to-

“Timbo!”

Oh no. 

The scent of worried Alpha drifted in through his blanket.

“What are you doing in there?”   
  


“I’m working. I’ll be done in a moment, promise.”

Tim crossed his fingers. Please, go away, he had so much to do, he really wanted to get at least two hours of sleep tonight, please-

His blanket was pulled back to reveal a frowning Dick. 

“Timmy, we talked about this.”

“I know, I know, but I really do have to get this done, Dick, it’s important, please.”

“Ok.”

Dick’s face disappeared and Tim allowed himself a breath of relief. Thank goodness. It was usually much harder to get rid of- oh shoot. That was too easy. 

The realization came a moment too late with two pairs of footsteps in the hallway.

“I brought in the calvary!” Dick announced cheerfully. Suddenly, TIm was being scooped in a bridal hold, and carried out of the room. Tim twisted unfruitfully, but someone with some extremely strong arms was keeping him fixed in place. He wrangled one of his arms out, flinging it uselessly towards his forgotten computer.

“My… stuff…”

“Too late, babybird.” The deep voice of whoever was holding him rumbled.

“Jason?”

“He did say he was bringing in the calvary.”

“Gosh dang it, Dick. I was  _ working _ .”

The jerk only laughed and skipped along beside them. 

“Come on, Timmers, calm down. Work can wait.”

“Seriously, Dick-”

“Tim.” Jason’s full Alpha voice rumbled through his chest and Tim cringed instinctively. “You’ve been working for the past 26 hours. I’ve timed it. You haven’t slept in the past three, you just came off your heat, and you were nesting.”

Tim blinked. “I was?”

He was turned around to catch a glimpse of the room where he’d been working. Couch cushions had been taken off to form a circle where every available blanket in the room had been relocated. Various jackets and socks littered the area, things Tim didn’t ever remember getting.

“Aw shoot.”

“That’s right.”

Tim felt the arms underneath him flex, (and if he's got Jason here, perhaps now would be a good time to put his plan into action?) then lift him, and pass him off to Dick’s waiting arms who immediately snuggled him closer. Dick scented him, a  _ Love this kid, He’s so cute, awww _ .

“I hate you, Dick.”

“Love you too, Timmy.”

“Okay, folks, welcome back to the annual manor- wide tour!” Jason announced suddenly. “On your left, you will see a sugar fueled child in an adult’s body! In his arms there is a rare chance to see a Babybird, half dead and caffeine fueled, rescued from the wastelands!”

“I’m not-”   
  


“And up ahead, we’re approaching the kitchen! Here we see an Alfred, in his native habitat. Alfreds are known for their calm, sass, and sheer awesomeness! Though you may try, you can never catch an Alfred unawares. Remember folks, never disturb an Alfred’s natural habitat, or you will be banished to the dining room for weeks.”

“That’s quite right.” The man in question said with a smile. He was standing in the kitchen before a mixing bowl, scooping dough out into little balls onto a tray. “As such, Master Dick, I’d give that spatula back.”

The Alpha paused mid lick and mumbled “I’ll wash it, sorry.”

“And Master Jason, I trust this is some ploy to liberate Master Timothy from his self imposed isolation?” 

It wasn’t an Alpha growl by any means, Alfred was a Beta, but Tim still cringed. 

“That’s right! Now, moving on, here we see a wild Cass, performing the dancing so distinctive of her kind. Though it is perhaps the most dangerous of her kind, approach the Cass with cookies and she will perform a dance for you.”

Jason had stepped through the doorway to provide a view of Cass practicing her moves. The only other Beta in the Manor paused, obviously confused. She looked at them for a second and must have seen something in their body language that said this was all a joke, because she grabbed Tim and cuddled him.

Tim groaned. “I’m not a teddy bear, guys.”

“Yes. You are.” Cass said simply, and rubbed her cheek against his collarbone before passing him back to Dick.

“Right then, in this next room, you’ll all have to be very careful. Tread lightly or suffer the consequences. Right here is a Damian, freshly emerged from the devil’s kingdom.”

“Todd!”

“Oh no, the demon is on the move, run!”

Suddenly, Tim was being jostled as a hunt through the Manor began. Damian growled and launched himself at Jason, so they began to run as a group. Dodging around couches, sliding through doorways, Dick leaped over a coffee table, Tim still in his arms. They split up from Jason early on, ducking beneath a table in the living room, breathing heavily. Dick folded himself under the table like the contortionist he was, wrapping himself around Tim. Soon enough, Damian ran by, near-snarling, wielding a katana. Where’d he get that? Tim was pretty sure they’d managed to confiscate the last of the pointy objects.

“He’s gonna get himself killed.” Tim whispered into Dick's ear.

Dick managed a quiet laugh. “Damian wouldn’t hurt…. He wouldn’t maim… Ok, he wouldn’t kill Jason. I think. It’s been a few years since he’d tried anything like that. Right? I think he wouldn’t… Oh no, Tim, what if he does?”

Goodness, that escalated quickly. “Calm down, Dick.” Tim released his scent, a scent that smelled like black berries and sugar, like standing outside just after it rained (petrichor). Dick’s muscles unconsciously relaxed, and he grabbed Tim to cover him even more.

“Dick, you just scented me like, two minutes ago.”

“It was actually seven, for your information, and I just can’t help myself. You’re just such a cute Omega!”   
  


Unfortunately, being the only Omega in Wayne Pack had the side effect of everyone checking every few hours to make sure he was ok. It was instinct ingrained in every pack; no matter how capable the Omega, the instinct was to prize and treasure an Omega and keep it safe. An Omega’s well being was a good indicator of the whole pack’s well being; making sure the Omega was healthy was integral. Of course, that often clashed with Tim’s rather unhealthy habits, so the pack was constantly dragging him out of whatever bad habits he had and forcing him to something else.

As Dick rubbed his cheek against Tim’s collar bone, scenting him, Tim was reminded of the other side effect: frequent scenting. It was integral to pack health. Knowing what pack the Omega belonged to was important for emotional health, and keeping the Omega safe. Of course, Tim probably would be fine if he was left alone- a lot of traditional behaviors had been eradicated over the years to protect the rights of all people. But still. Instinct.

Those same instincts must have kicked in, that urge to seek out the Omega, because TIm heard heavy footfalls in the room. Two legs appeared outside their hiding spot, and Bruce dropped down to raise an eyebrow quizzically at the two huddled there.

“Everything ok?”

“Damian’s intent on killing Jason again, so we thought we’d hide out till it’s over.”

“Again? But that’s the third time this week!” Bruce sighed,  _ Weary, I love my children, but I also am extremely done with them _ coming off. “Come on, you two. As relieved as I am you’re out from your cave, Tim, that doesn’t look much comfier.”

“It wasn’t a cave. And none of this is voluntary.” Tim grumbled. 

“Here, your turn.” And then Tim was being passed to the Pack Alpha. He froze for a second. Sure, things had gotten better, but this was  _ Bruce _ . History had not shown him to be the kindest about actions like this.

But to Tim’s eternal surprise, Bruce just grabbed him, and- and- and scented him. A  _ Wayne Pack _ scent. He glanced over at Dick, who looked just as surprised as he did, but Dick’s face quickly split open in a big grin.

“Alright, everybody, time to go prevent murder!”

And then they were off again, Tim despairing of ever getting back on his own two feet. Just because he was the only Omega in the pack did not mean he was incapable of walking. Honestly, they were treating him like he was made of glass. Staying up for three days in a row was pretty par for the course for him (a tiny voice whispered he’d only done it when he was living alone, and this was far better than living alone, but Tim shoved that voice way down deep).

They finally found Damian chasing Jason around a couch in the media room yelling profanities and Jason taunting him right back. Bruce took one look and sighed. Dick started forward, but Bruce flung out a hand to stop him. 

“Everybody, STOP!” He growled. Every person in the room immediately froze, instincts screaming, whether or not they were actually doing anything. “Damian, I’m sure Jason didn’t mean whatever he… said, and Jason, this one is your responsibility now, take him and make sure he gets some sleep.”

Damian stalked off, grumbling under his breath, but not before taking a look at Tim and narrowing his eyes. “Don’t die, Drake.”

He didn’t look that bad, did he?

For the sake of his own pride, he wasn’t going to to think about the answer to that question.

He was jostled once more as Tim was moved back to Jason’s arms. The bigger man grinned unrepentantly down at him. Tim sent him a pleading look. It was futile. Jason Todd, everyone, the most annoying older brother in the world. Tim just went limp in his arms, realizing that there was no use in fighting (He also realized where this was headed. Plan #23 was in action.) 

“Ok, Babybird, that concludes our tour of the Manor, complete with the obligatory meeting of the emotionally constipated Giant Bat! Now, back to base.”

Bruce was left staring at them, baffled, as Jason trekked off, Dick trailing behind them.

He was finally dropped off in the middle of- yep, this is Jason’s bed. (Plan #23 was working). He knew it pretty intimately. Er, but not that way. No. Ewwwwww. What he  _ meant _ is that in between the panic attacks, the touch starvation, and the sheer sense of panic he felt whenever he woke up alone (abandonment issues, anyone?), he spent a lot of time sleeping with someone else. Jason never complained.

His two older brothers buzzed around the room, grabbing blankets and clothes and anything, really, that they’d ever seen him put him in a nest. Clothes, jackets, bedding, blankets, pillows. Dick’s choices were rejected more often than Jason’s (Jason was surprisingly perceptive of Tim’s needs, which was really weird, but then again, there was a reason he’d been made Robin, he was really good a recognizing what people needed help with), but a few minutes later, and they’d built a nest on top of Jason’s bed. The two piled in, dragging Tim along with them. They were both giving off  _ Safe, we’ve got you, it’s ok, protective _ scents. 

Then they pulled out Uno, and any drowsiness that Tim had been feeling disappeared into thin air.

Tim grinned. “You’re both going to get crushed.”

“Sure, sure, Timbo. You won’t be saying that when I win.”

“Uh, Dick, you ever played this game with Babybird before?”

“Maybe once or twice, when he was still Robin. Why?”

“No reason. Nope.” Jason threw him a glance and mouthed  _ Crush him _ .

Tim only grinned. Playing against him was not advised if you had low self esteem, or were competitive. 

The next 20 minutes had Dick slowly losing his grin, then him mouthing ‘ _ how’  _ and ‘ _ what _ ’ and really, all the question words. It progressed to actual verbal communication, then to Dick outright shouting when Tim played the fourth +4 in a row. It also featured Jason slowly reeling him until he was pressed tight against his side, but Tim decided wisely not to mention it. And if he left briefly to grab a few more things for the nest, well, they didn’t talk about that either.

Soon enough, Dick was grumbling about his loss, and got up to put the game away. Jason’s hands were idly petting his hair at this point. The youngest’s shoulders slowly relaxed, inch by inch, until his head had fallen onto the Alpha’s lap, and he began purring. Jason chuckled. Tim stiffened a bit, still scared after all this time that it wasn’t being received correctly, but Jason only answered with a low rumble. It was cozy and warm in the nest, and his brother was pretty much a furnace. Slowly, the Alpha’s hand stilled, and he dropped off for the first time in 28 hours (Plan #23 was accomplished). Let’s just say Jason hadn’t been the only one timing. After all, who said that having horribly unhealthy habits meant that those same habits were ok with family members? It was the Omega's job, in the end, to make sure all Pack Members were ok. 

When Dick returned, all he found was a sleeping Alpha holding his pseudo-Omega pup. Tim gave him a wink from his cocoon of Jason, and as Dick walked away, he couldn’t help but wonder if Tim had engineered the whole thing just to end up in that position.

As for Tim, well-

Sometimes, Tim loved being the only Omega in Wayne Pack.

Like right now.


End file.
